Dreams
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: She had been haunting his dreams... but why? (Older!LarsaxPenelo) Written for a friend, as many my fics are!


Emperor Larsa, a raven haired man known for his wisdom, blinked sleepily as his advisers droned on about foreign policy.

The man placed his face behind hands as he stifled a yawn. He hadn't slept well in weeks. The reason being that he heard some rather troubling news.

It was said that a familiar airship had crashed in Nalbina. He had heard nothing on if there were any survivors, or if anyone had been found on the crashed ship. He also knew for a fact that a certain woman had been on the ship.

He smiled as he thought of his childhood crush. Penelo sure was something. He had been infatuated and cared deeply for her for _quite_ a while, years actually, but that had been all. Of course... There had been that one visit, when he had asked her to join on the court. It was after she had gotten into a fight Vaan, and he had taken advantage of that. But it didn't matter. Not anymore. She had ended up with Vaan, as Larsa understood. He himself had courted a few woman, but was still unmarried.

Yet now, as the news of the airship crash played over in his mind, he couldn't help but worry. Penelo had to be alright. He had never had the chance to apologize to her.

"…Which is good news for us, I suppose," Gabranth ended his speech on something to do with the Phon Coast and turned to Larsa. "Master Larsa, are you ill? You seem out-of-sorts recently."

"No Gabranth, I am quite alright. My mind is just off somewhere else recently," Larsa admitted.

The Judge Magister nodded. "Understood. But as Emperor your people must come before even friends. That is it, correct? You are worried after news of the crash of the Strahl?"

The Emperor nodded. "You are correct. I am sorry for allowing my mind to wander. Shall we continue the meeting?"

* * *

Somewhere under a pile of debris, a woman cried out for help. Next to her lay the body of a blond man, who she couldn't tell if he was living or not.

"Fran! Balthier! Are you alright?" The girl's voice was hoarse from sobs and crying out.

"Penelo?" a muffled voice called. "Thank the gods we found you! Is Vaan under there as well?"

Penelo's sobbing grew louder. "Yes but-" her voice broke. "I think he's gone!"

Balthier cursed loudly. "Hold on Penelo! Fran and I will get you out of there!"

* * *

Larsa Solidor bolted upright. He had just had the most petrifying dream. It seemed childish of him to be afraid of a dream, but this was haunting.

He had dreamed of meeting Penelo once again, only to have her turn her face around and greet him with her eyes dull and glassed over. As she turned even more, he saw her grow more and more lifeless until she fell to the floor in front of him dead.

The thirty-two year old man shook his head. He hadn't seen Penelo in over ten years. How he had even known that blond woman was her, he wasn't sure. Well, it was too late for him to try to get anymore sleep. He dressed and wandered out to the gardens.

"Trying to clear your mind?" A voice asked as the Emperor walked. "Then perhaps sharing some recently learned information will help."

"And what is it you know Gabranth?"

The judge pulled out a letter. "This just arrived from Archadia. I have yet to read it."

Larsa looked at the familiar script that was Ashelia's. He blinked and read the letter:

_To Emperor Larsa, Archades._

_Larsa, my old friend. How are you? I wish that I could write to you under more pleasant circumstances, but unfortunately, I cannot. _

_As you have already heard, the Strahl crashed down in Nalbina. Balthier and Fran contacted me right away, stating that they were fine. They have been searching the rubble for Penelo and Vaan, and found them yesterday._

_Penelo is under constant watch. her injuries are minor, but she has been emotionally scarred. This is do to the unfortunate loss of Vaan, who was crushed and died. We are holding a hero's funeral for him, and I know it would mean a lot to everyone if you and Gabranth attended. _

_With deep regret at having to share this news,_

_Lady Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca._

The lord's face had gone from a smile of relief to a look of pure shock. He had tears in the corner of his eyes, and silently handed the letter to Gabranth. Judge Magister took hold of of the letter and silent read it as the Emperor wiped the tears off his face.

"Shall I get an airship prepared?"

Larsa nodded.

* * *

"NO!" Penelo screamed, sitting up quickly. Plagued by dreams, the woman was shaking. One of the nurses Ashe had hired to watch over her pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

But Penelo would not forget this dream. In it, she had chased after Vaan, trying to warn him of the danger ahead. But the danger, a piece of falling airship, had hit him. As she rushed to his side, she was shocked to see that it wasn't Vaan but a dark haired man, his face familiar to her. Larsa Solidor.

She shuddered. Why was this man, whom she hadn't seen in years, suddenly haunting her? Why was he, whom she fought with after that dreadful visit, now sneaking back into her thoughts? However, she didn't have time to think this over a she suddenly became nauseous and rushed to the bathroom, where she lost everything she had eaten yesterday, which wasn't much.

* * *

"Lord Larsa," Gabranth woke the man by gently shaking him. "We have arrived at the aerodome. Ashe sent a party to come greet us."

The man's eyes blinked open, thankful he had been woken up from what was turning out to be a rather confusing dream. "Then I suppose we should not keep them waiting."

The Emperor's face was seen for the first time in years in the royal city of Rabanastre. He looked around slowly, drawing in the memories. The corners of his mouth tugged upward slightly as he gazed out the large window overlooking the land.

"Ah, Lamont," a voice said that caught the man's attention. "Best come with us."

"Balthier, why its a pleasure to see you! If only circumstances were friendlier."

The sky pirates eyes filled with sadness by being reminded of his "apprentice's" death. "One could hope, couldn't they?"

* * *

Hushed conversations followed behind Penelo as she made her way toward Ashe's study. By now she was sure everyone had heard of her earlier fit.

At thirty-four years old, Penelo had the right to do as she pleased. She and Vaan were never married, but that didn't mean she had waited to be with him until they were. Sky pirates did whatever they wanted with whomever they pleased. Which now ended up causing her more pain as she sat down across from the woman who was like her sister.

Tears ran down Penelo's face as she thought of never seeing Vaan again. He had been there for her through everything, and she had no idea how to cope without. As all the times spent with him flashed before her eyes, Penelo didn't have time to think before blurting out a statement to forever change her life.

"Ashe, I'm pregnant."

* * *

The palace of Lady Ashe was exactly how Larsa remembered it. Cold stone pillars lining the hallways with large windows along the sides. He remembered with great fondness the first time spent in said palace. It was for the Lady Ashe's coronation, and he had gotten to dance with Penelo.

His dreamlike gazing almost caused him to miss the flurry of conversation going on around him.

"-just lost her love the poor dear-"

"-Fatherless… what a pity. And out of wedlock-"

"-Expecting a child, or so I hear. She was lucky not to have lost it in the crash."

As they passed the maids gossiping about, Emperor Larsa was shocked into place. He still thought of Penelo as the sweet, innocent girl her had a crush on. What would he find in her place?

He shook his head. Palace gossip should not always be believed. No, he would hear it from either Ashe or Penelo herself.

* * *

"Shh… It's alright," Ashe pulled the younger woman into a hug.

Penelo sniffed, staining the Queen's dress with makeup.

"It will look like Vaan. How can I keep a child that will remind me of him? He's gone, Ashe! He's gone and I might as well be too!" Tears poured faster from Penelo's eyes.

Lady Ashe had nothing to say in response. What could she say? The child would most likely have some appearance to Vaan, and Ashe knew that if she would've found herself pregnant with Rasler's child after he died, she wouldn't have been able to take it.

A gently knocking at the door caused Penelo to jump. She wiped her eyes and sat back in her chair, resting her eyes.

"Come in," Ashe called.

Emperor Larsa trod quietly into the room. He glanced at Penelo and was shocked.

The woman before him was nothing like the girl he knew. She had grown thin and muscular, her face narrowing a bit. He hair was not in braids, but flowed down her back in soft golden waves.

Yet the tears flowing from her closed eyes and the makeup down her face spoke volumes.

"Penelo, I am truly sorry for your loss. Vaan was a great man."

Penelo opened her eyes to what she found a familiar voice. The man in front of her also seemed familiar.

Black hair reached down to the man's shoulders, framing a lightly stubbled face. He was tall and well muscled, yet had this almost boyish look to him. Was it…

"Larsa?" a hoarse voice whispered.

Larsa gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hello, Penelo."

The troubled woman threw herself into the arms of her childhood friend. The Emperor stood there few a few moments, confused. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He looked to Ashe, his eyes searching to find if the gossip was true. The Queen nodded sadly.

Larsa stood there with a woman in his arms that was now practically a stranger. She looked hurt, broken. Her eyes scrunched tighter closed each time she let out another hiccupping sob. He had barely heard the words she whispered through the tears.

"I dreamed you died too! First I lose Vaan and then I dreamt of your death… I can't bear that thought."

Larsa's eyes grew wide. Her dreams were plagued by his death, just as his were of hers? Why was this happening, and why only of recent? They hadn't spoken since that argument years ago…

_"Larsa, I can't stay!" Penelo exclaimed for the tenth time. _

_"But Penelo…"_

_"Larsa, You haven't been listening to anything I've said this last week have you! I needed a break and you didn't care! I can't stand it Larsa!"_

_"I have listen-"_

_"No! I can't take it! I feel so caged Larsa! I can't stand the constant attention of the ladies criticizing me, the people saying that I'm you mistress… I'm leaving with Vaan and that's final. I am sorry but I can't take it!"_

_"So you're just up and leaving? You can't take the pressure more like! Maybe you were never fit to be a lady of court!"_

_Penelo recoiled at his words. "How could you!"_

_She stormed out, never to be seen or heard from…_

"I think I owe you a long overdue apology," Larsa whispered instead of telling her he was plagued by dreams as well.

"I forgave you long ago," Penelo's voice was rough.

Neither noticed the queen had stolen out of the room to speak with a sky pirate she was _quite familiar_ with. They were too focused on something they had lost so long ago.

"I should never have said that. I was stupid and hurt and-"

"Larsa, stop. It doesn't matter anymore…And thank you, for this. I just don't know what to do with out Vaan. I can't follow Balthier and Fran around everywhere, especially with me being... And I don't want to impose on Ashe…" Tears ran down Penelo's face as she finally looked at the face of the man she had once trusted and cared for with her whole heart.

Seeing those hurt hazel eyes gazing into his caused the Emperor to swear to protect her as he had sworn all those years ago when he was just a silly teenage boy.

"Come stay in Archadia with me. You can have your old chambers back." Larsa offered quietly.

"I barely know you anymore Larsa. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I cannot forgive myself for hurting you all those years ago." When Penelo shook her head he sighed. "I have also dreamed of you dying, and the thought of anything happening to you again is a terrifying one."

She blinked in surprise. Reaching up to wipe away her tears, she smiled slightly. "Then I suppose I can take you up on your offer. Thank you."

* * *

The funeral was later that day. It was closed casket, for Vaan's body was too beaten to be able to recognize without gasping.

Penelo sobbed through the whole thing, still clutching Larsa.

"…Vaan will forever be honored in the history of Dalmasca for his valiant deeds in restoring peace. He will be missed by his friends and leaves behind and unborn child. May his body by guided to return to earth. Let his spirit be returned to the father of all. Faram."

A loud sob escaped Penelo as they removed the coffin for burial. The Lady Ashe removed one of her hands from Balthier's and grabbed Penelo's in a tight squeeze.

* * *

This would take Penelo a long time to recover from. She would never forget Vaan, but as the months dragged on and her child grew, she realized she need to be strong for the baby. It had been Larsa who helped her realize this, and she had never been more thankful.

When her daughter was born, Penelo named her Vanessa. It was as close as she could get to Vaan.

Larsa had been there as Vanessa was born. He had held Penelo's hand as any good friend would.

* * *

"Can you say Mommy?" Penelo cooed as she picked up her daughter.

Larsa smiled at the sight. This was the dream he had been so confused about, the one that he had woken up from at arriving at the aerodome. Penelo, with her daughter, staying with him. But that was another reason he had known to invite her to stay.

"Da-da." the little girl said, reaching for Lasa.

"Where did she hear that word?" Penelo looked around quickly and let her eyes settle on Larsa. "I'm so sorry."

Larsa walked over to the little girl and her mother. Wrapping an arm around Penelo, he smiled at the little girl. "Yes, Dada."

Penelo blushed as he lightly kissed her cheek. While she would never stop loving Vaan, she realized that she had never stopped loving Larsa from all those years ago.

Together, they created a new dream. One of love and hope instead of hurt and loss.


End file.
